Dark Link
|-|Adventure of Link= |-|A Link to The Past= |-|Oracle of Ages= |-|Orcaina of Time= |-|Spirit Tracks= Summary Dark Link is a dark reflection of Link He is one of the most enigmatic enemy characters in the The Legend of Zelda series, usually appearing with no backstory and no dialogue, although it is implied on numerous occasions to be merely constructed of shadow magic. Dark Link is more than just a mere battle against a monster for Link, but a battle against himself, as the young hero has to face his own strength turned against him. Due to this, Dark Link is often the ultimate challenge, and is faced as a final boss on one occasion and as the final boss of optional challenges such as the Palace of the Four Sword and Take 'Em All On!. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, possibly 2-C | At least 3-A, possibly 2-C, likely higher | High 5-A | High 5-A | High 5-A Name: Dark Link, Link's Shadow Origin: Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: 16 | Unknown, around 17 | Unknown | 16 | 17 | 10-17 Classification: Link's Shadow Attack Potency: At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level (Could contend with Link who wielded both the triforce of power and wisdom.) | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher (Fought an end game Link (A Link to the Past) | ALLTP Link]] equipped with the golden master sword, who could defeat a full triforce Ganon.) | Dwarf Star level (Could contend with Oracle of Ages Link, who has the Master Sword and the triforce of courage.) | Dwarf Star level (Contended with Adult Link who wields the Master Sword) | Dwarf Star Level (Contended with Spirit Tracks Link) Dimensionality: Third Dimensional Travel Speed: ''' '''Average Human | Average Human, higher with Pegasus Boots | Average Human | Average Human | Average Human Combat Speed: Relativistic+ (Fought equally with Link) | Relativistic+, likely higher | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ Reaction Speed: Relativistic+ | Relativistic+, likely higher | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K, likely higher | Class E Striking Strength: At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher | Dwarf Star level | Dwarf Star level | Dwarf Star Level Durability: At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher | Dwarf Star level | Dwarf Star level | Dwarf Star Level Stamina: Above Average (Comparable to Link) Range: Extended Melee Range with Sword Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic 'Standard Equipment: Dark Sword and Dark Shield, nothing notable in Oracle of Ages Intelligence: Genius in combat (As competent as Link), Unknown in Oracle of Ages (Doesn't show any real sentience) Weaknesses: The Oracle of Ages version does not attack. Nothing notable for the rest. Key: Adventure of Link | A Link to the Past | Oracle of Ages | Ocarina of Time | Spirit Tracks Note: Should not be confused with Shadow Link, the recurring enemy and Boss from Four Swords Adventures, A Link Between Worlds, and Tri Force Heroes. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Games Category:Male Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Antagonist Category:Non-Human Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Magic Users